


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by SammieW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieW/pseuds/SammieW
Summary: Merlin's about to enter a world he's only ever known snippets of - the wizarding world.But even before he steps onto Platform 9 3/4, he's made a new friend.As Merlin's eyes look up at Hogwarts School for the first time, he is filled with wonder and curiosity. Little does he know how important this year will really be to him...





	1. That First Step

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes, this is my first work in progress. 
> 
> The first crossover fanfic I've ever created.
> 
> Any feedback would be great; there's still a long way to go with this! I have plenty of ideas, just getting them onto paper is the challenge!
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading, I truly hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (The title and chapter names are all working titles by the way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is in London, heading for Diagon Alley.
> 
> However, he bumps into some new faces before he reaches his destination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this nearer the start of the year, but have recently updated it along with chapter two, so worth a re-read! 
> 
> I'm slowly starting chapter three, hopefully it will be with you soon. Enjoy :)

\------------------

_30th August 2010_

**Glastonbury Tor**

That _blasted_ red scarf.

The ratty, threadbare, yet still-shining-bright-red rag of a scarf had survived so very long around Merlin’s soft, pale neck. It had, however, managed to once again fly away in the wind. Merlin had thought of getting a new one, but this scarf has so much… _history_ woven within its threads. Ten years of it, in fact.

He chased it up the wide steps towards the old stone structure at the top of the hill, the sun only just creeping up to hit his eyes as it set on the other side. It had just started to flutter down towards the grass a few metres from him as the wind calmed - Merlin stopped and pulled his hand out from his suede jacket pocket, “ _immobulus_ ,” he whispered to himself. The scarf’s movement instantly slowed to a ripple, as if being pushed only by a calm underwater current as it touched close to the ground. Merlin scooped it up with one hand and gravity instantly took over; the smooth red folds falling over his fingers.

It wasn’t until then that Merlin really noticed the magnificent views that stood before him. He bent back up, staring out across the sea of stunning green countryside all around him. Hills and villages miles away could easily be spotted; he could see the main road into Glastonbury and tiny dots of people walking to the side of the narrow old roads. The tor was silent; Merlin almost being completely alone, save a dog walker heading downhill and a couple admiring the tower on the opposite side to Merlin’s. This was his first time atop Glastonbury Tor; he’d read so much about its history - both facts and legends. He knelt down to feel the soft grass between his fingers, still holding on tight to his scarf. Instantly, a surge of magical energy flowed through his body from his finger tips through to his toes, giving him goosebumps. The energy felt warm and trusting; almost familiar. He took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling for a moment.

Even though it stood so high up, the old stone tower looked no more imposing than Merlin did. It had no windows, no doors and no roof; just two large open archways on opposite sides and a plaque inside explaining its long history. Merlin laid down just in front of the tower, silently contemplating and enjoying the views. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm setting sun on his face, scarf still in hand, resting it on his chest, and the breeze further messing up his shaggy mane of black hair. A small tear fell down one side of his face as his mind wondered back in time, an image of the very reason he came to this sacred place appearing clear in his head.

Another tear fell.

——————————————————

_10 Years Ago_

A large clock nearby chimed its 10th chime just as Merlin escaped the hustle and bustle of the tube station on Tottenham Court Road, wheeling a large old fashioned suitcase behind him. People walked past as if he weren’t even there - a tall, thin eleven year old with messy black hair and dark blue eyes didn’t exactly stick out. He slowly trudged along with his case, the smell of meat from a nearby burger van making his stomach rumble. The soft sound of flute music was coming from a young woman busking on the other side of the road. Merlin whistled along as he walked, looking forward to seeing his Uncle Gaius again - it had been years. He was only a few minutes away now - the Leaky Cauldron was just past these shops.

It had been a month since a large snowy owl pecked on Merlin’s kitchen window back the cold Irish village of Ealdor, holding a hand written letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in its beak. It was the morning Merlin had been waiting for for years. His mother Hunith had magic in her family; her brother being a highly skilled magical healer. Her parents were both muggles and she had remained as one too, which never really bothered her. Merlin’s father Balinor was a dragonologist, one of the best in the trade and known the world over as ‘The Dragon Lord’. His level of care and natural skill with dragons made him quite the target back when Lord Voldemort returned to power. Balinor, who knew the Dark Lord wished to seek him out, went into hiding to protect his family. Hunith and Merlin moved to the muggle village of Ealdor, hoping Voldemort wouldn’t find them.

Since leaving, Merlin and Hunith hadn’t heard a whisper from Balinor. Merlin was only six years old when he left, but understood that he was doing it to protect his wife and son. However, it was a slow and heart breaking time for him and his mother. They never gave up hope that he’d return - every now and then, Merlin would find his mother looking out across the back garden and down the path to the road, hoping to see her husband there. It never got easier, but it slowly got more bearable… Merlin found himself feeling extremely angry at times; a small, dark part of him wondering if his father simply chose not to come back (if he was alive, that is). Other times the loneliness he felt was stronger than any other emotion Merlin had ever experienced. The love he had for his father, the magical bond they shared, never left Merlin. He liked to think that his father was still alive, still caring for the dragons that meant so much to him. It made him proud to think of his father so committed and passionate. However, it also made Merlin wonder why he hadn’t returned to his wife and son when Voldemort died…

Hunith wasn’t able to tell Merlin much about the wizarding world, knowing only small amounts herself. Instead, Merlin would read his fathers dusty old magic books with the moving pictures (although almost all of them were about dragons) and look in photo albums, seeing his father taming dragons all around the world, from Welsh Greens to Ukrainian Ironbellies. Merlin’s most valued possession was his father’s old Ballycastle Bats Quidditch scarf from when he was a kid. Although Merlin had never seen a game of Quidditch, he’d dreamed of flying all his life and couldn’t wait to begin learning how…

Merlin snapped out of his daydream at once - the wheel of his suitcase had caught in a crack in the pavement, causing him to suddenly trip and fall forwards. Expecting to hit the ground with some force, Merlin was stunned to find he’d ended up in a stranger’s arms. He looked round. Sandy blonde hair fell neatly over a set of wide sky blue eyes which stared down at him. Merlin stared back for a moment, mouth open in shock, concentrating only on the person’s eyes, an overwhelming feeling that he’d seen them before. It was as if the pair weren’t only looking at each other’s eyes, but could see into each other’s souls…-

“Umm, Arthur?” A female voice snapped them both back to reality, the sound of traffic and people walking past returning around them. A tall girl with striking green eyes and long dark hair stood behind them. She stared at the boy as if he’d just done a handstand in traffic. She was certainly the older of the two. The stranger - a boy around Merlin’s age - wore a puzzled, wondering look on his face.

Merlin coughed to break the awkwardness, “err, thank you,” he said softly, pulling himself upright and out of the boy’s arms.

“You’re… welcome, are you alright?” The stranger replied.

“Yes I’m fine, sorry I was in a world of my own there…” Merlin shook his head slightly, blinking. The boy helped Merlin with his suitcase. It was only then that Merlin noticed a badge on the boy’s backpack, on it a Hippogriff stood tall and proud, stretching its wings out wide (of course, to the muggles around them the photo was still and uninteresting). He’d seen that very creature in one of his father’s old wizard books! Could these two be…?

He tested his theory immediately, “you wouldn’t happen to know where the Leaky Cauldron is would you?” He asked, hoping hard that they were from the magical world.

The strangers looked at each other, Merlin could see suspicion in their eyes for a second. Merlin gave them a look of understanding, along with a smile - he’d never met anyone else like him! The two strangers smiled back, “well as it happens, we’re just on our way there,” replied the young woman in an Irish accent just as strong but more Southern than Merlin’s. “We’ll walk with you. Here, let me help you with your case.” She took the handle of Merlin’s case and pulled it along as they began walking.

The boy held his hand out to Merlin, “I’m Arthur - Arthur Pendragon. This is my sister Morgana.” The news that the two strangers were siblings surprised Merlin; their physical appearances seemed to be the complete opposite of each other.

“I’m Merlin. Merlin Emrys. It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Merlin shook Arthur’s hand in return, his handshake having of a much stronger grip than Merlin expected.

They walked in silence for a while. Merlin was trying his best to contain his excitement - this boy could be a potential friend! His first friend in the magical world… After some time, Merlin asked the new acquaintances if they went to Hogwarts.

“I’m starting this year. Morgana’s a third year now though; she’s a Ravenclaw. I hope _I’m_ a Gryffindor,” Arthur had a little more arrogance in his voice when he spoke this time. Merlin simply wished he knew more about Hogwarts; his father told him bits before he’d left… Merlin knew of the four Hogwarts houses, about the classes at Hogwarts and - of course - about the magical creatures. He knew there were ghosts, Quidditch games, even a house cup… but Merlin only had snippets of other things, barely remembering them from when he was little.  
  
“I’m glad I’ll know someone in my year then,”Merlin smiled, relief running through him. “This is all new to me - I haven’t grown up in the magical world. My father is a wizard, my mother’s a muggle and raised me while he’s been… away,” Merlin tried to explain.  
  
“Well then Merlin, it would be my pleasure to educate you on the more magical things in life…” Arthur replied, confidently. He explained that he and his sister were staying at the Leaky Cauldron before heading to Hogwarts as their father was away on business. They were looking to head to Dragon Alley to get school supplies the following day and invited Merlin to join them. Merlin’s mother had mentioned Diagon Alley to him, remembering when his father would tell her all about the different shops and the obscure way of entering the alley.

“Why not!” Merlin grinned happily. He’d need to run it by his uncle first, of course, but if he was able to find his way from Ireland to London, he was sure he’d be allowed to venture down Diagon Alley with his new friends.

They stopped outside an old looking boarded up shop front. Merlin looked up at a blackened pub sign, which squeaked as it swung above the door. To his surprise, a picture of a large cauldron faded onto the sign, the pub’s name written on the front of it. Morgana opened the door and pulled her case through, grabbing Merlin’s after. Merlin eagerly entered, holding the door open for Arthur, who to Merlin’s surprise failed to say thank you as he passed. He was about to say something when he caught sight of the room in front of him, his eye open wide.

The room was much bigger than what Merlin had imagined looking at the outside of the building - a large hall welcomed them, archways on either side with tables and chairs everywhere and a wooden staircase leading to what Merlin assumed was accommodation. The pub’s namesake stood in a large fireplace opposite the bar. Merlin had never seen such a large cauldron. The pub patrons nattered away to each other; smoke floating upwards from pipes, glasses clanging and a wizard playing piano in the corner. Merlin took it all in slowly, looking around at the many moving portraits and photographs on the walls, smelling warm food and remembering he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He spotted an elderly man with straight white shoulder-length hair and long blue robes sat at the bar - Gaius. The old man waved him over with a smile.

Merlin turned to Arthur and Morgana and nodded for them to accompany him, eager to have his uncle meet them.

“Merlin! It’s wonderful to see you, my boy! How was your trip?” Gaius asked, giving Merlin a hearty hug.

“It was fine thank you Gaius. It’s good to see you too. I’d like you to meet some friends of mine,” Merlin felt a surge of joy at being able to finally say those words. “This is Arthur and Morgana Pendragon.” The brother and sister shook the old man’s hand in turn. Merlin began to tell Gaius about how he’d (literally) bumped into his new friends and had been invited to join them tomorrow in Diagon Alley, to which Gaius gave him permission. What Merlin didn’t mention was the odd exchange he’d had with Arthur upon looking at each other for the first time. Gaius suddenly clicked his fingers, a look of realisation on his face.

“You must be Uther’s children?” He asked, to which Arthur and Morgana nodded. Gaius was just explaining how he and Uther were once good friends, when the barman - Whom Gaius knew as Tom - cut in to sort out their room keys. Once they’d all checked in, Merlin and his uncle bid Arthur and Morgana farewell and agreed to meet tomorrow morning for breakfast.

His uncle smiled, “well it’s good to see that you’ve found some friends Merlin.” Merlin could only smile in response. His stomach suddenly grumbled again. Gaius heard this and waved for Tom to bring over some sandwiches and two Butterbeers.

“I already can’t wait for tomorrow…” Merlin began, thirstily picking up his Butterbeer.

“So long as you get everything you need. As soon as we’ve eaten, we need to head over to Gringotts. You’ll need money if you’re to buy your school things tomorrow.”

Merlin dug in to the food as soon as it arrived. He scoffed down ham and cheese sandwiches with a few cauldron cakes to finish.

He sat back and waited for Gaius to finish his food, looking forward to his first trip to Diagon Alley and thinking back on the day he’d had and quietly thanking the forces that be for his suitcase getting stuck and him taking the first (albeit accidental) step to making a new friend.


	2. Circles of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur head out to Diagon Alley to collect school supplies.
> 
> Only to find that their new friendship might not have just been by chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2!
> 
> I've recently updated both this chapter and chapter one, so it's definitely worth a re-read. 
> 
> Please leave a comment :)

It was the day before the first day of term. Merlin had already wondered through Diagon Alley once with Gaius (to which his Uncle tapping on the brick wall in the courtyard confused him terribly before it opened on to all the old crooked buildings). He wandered up and down, looking in awe at the racing brooms in the window at Quality Quidditch Supplies, chuckled as he watched a stray cat roam close to some jittery caged rats outside the Magical Menagerie and experienced the rollercoaster ride that was a trip underneath Gringotts Bank (Gaius only just kept his lunch down and his face had adopted a peculiar shade of green by the time they had left). They had even managed to collect his books (Merlin already couldn’t wait to start _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ) as well as a cauldron, brass scales and a telescope.

By the time they’d returned to their room at the Leaky Cauldron, Merlin was full of food and ready for bed. Regardless of how tired he was from his journey to London, he still found it difficult to fall asleep - excited for the next day’s adventures.

*

Merlin woke up bright and early and quickly threw on his favourite red shirt and jeans, not even trying to fix his messy black hair. Upon heading downstairs for breakfast, he bumped into Arthur and Morgana, both neatly turned out and looking like they’d slept well - a stark contrast to Merlin’s scruffy appearance. Gaius slowly made his way downstairs to join them and they all sat down for breakfast before venturing out, Morgana casually asking Gaius about his life and work; Gaius happened to be an accomplished healer who had travelled the world in search of new healing ingredients, but since he wasn’t getting any younger, he had stayed close to home and begun teaching others about the ways of the magical healer. They all sat listening whilst digging in to eggs and bacon and before too long, eagerly headed out to Diagon Alley.

“Don’t spend all of your money on sweets - your father didn’t leave it to you for you to get rotten teeth! ” Gaius warned Merlin before the trio set off through the brick wall. “I may see you later on; I need to grab a few things from the apothecary’s. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I’ll try,” Merlin smiled cheekily and the trio waved back at him before the bricks closed. Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder as they began walking down the narrow path.

“So what did you think of your first trip down Diagon Alley, Merlin?” He had a slight swagger in his step, pushing and guiding Merlin as they walked.

“It was amazing, thanks,” Merlin replied, looking at the hand resting on his shoulder. He would have said something, not appreciating the look of pretentiousness on Arthur’s face, however as he opened his mouth the hand slid off his shoulder as Arthur started to run towards Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, “why don’t we get the boring stuff out the way with first?” He called back to Merlin, who tried his best to catch up between the crowds of people.

Morgana rolled her eyes and followed suit. Once catching up with Merlin, she explained that she’d agreed to meet some school friends at Flourish and Blotts so would catch up with them later. She slowed to a walk and veered off down a small side path into the crowds.

As soon as the boys walked into the shop, it wasn’t long before they found themselves up on platforms getting sized up by Madam Malkin and one of her colleagues. The pair soon got chatting about school, Arthur looking forward to flying lessons the most - his main ambition was to make Quidditch Captain. Merlin on the other hand was looking forward to all of it - especially starting charms and transfiguration, knowing his father was rather adept in these subjects. They didn’t start Care of Magical Creatures until third year sadly, but that wouldn’t stop Merlin learning as much as possible about them anyway.

Arthur held his arms out to his side as a plump little witch measured his sleeve length, “What house do you think you’ll be in? Morgana’s a Ravenclaw, they’re the smart ones. Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous and Hufflepuff is meant to be for the loyal and patient. Slytherin is the worst though in my opinion - they’re known to have the cunning and resourceful students, but also for having the most dark witches and wizards. I wouldn’t trust a Slytherin for anything. I really hope I make Gryffindor, what about you Merlin?”

Merlin thought for a moment, holding his head high so the tall skinny red haired witch next to him could measure his neck… He knew his father was both courageous and brave for training dragons, but also extremely loyal to them and knowledgable… but with his mother being a muggle and him having no idea which house his father was even in, Merlin didn’t have much to go on, “I’d like to think I’d make a good Gryffindor too. I hope we end up in the same house, it’d be good to have a friend to chat to in the common room.”

“Me too. I think we’ll be in the same house - I can be Quidditch Captain and you can be Head Boy and together we’ll rule the school! Besides,” Arthur looked Merlin in the eye and smiled reassuringly, sensing the slight hint of concern in Merlin’s voice, “you’d make a good Gryffindor.” Merlin gave a small smile back, comforted by his friends’ words. They fell silent as the witches finished up.

Once they’d sorted their robes, the next stop was Ollivanders. Morgana had told Arthur of the different types of wand woods and cores which you could get, as well as how renowned Ollivanders was. Arthur and Merlin eagerly walked in, excited but nervous. The shop was covered wall to ceiling in shelves full of boxes upon boxes of different wands.

“Ah, you must be Mr Emrys,” Merlin looked up to see Mr Ollivander, reboxing a couple of wands up a ladder. “I’ve been expecting you - Gaius said you’d be stopping by. He and I go way back. And who is this?” He looked over at the blonde at Merlin’s side.

“Arthur Pendragon, sir,” Arthur replied confidently, holding out his hand. The old man slowly stepped down off his ladder and wandered over to shake their hands in welcome. He then stepped to the right of them, kneeling down towards a shelf at their feet. His hand hovered over a couple of old red and blue boxes before stopping and picking one out, opening it.

“I take it you’ve both come to find your first wands,” he remarked whilst opening the box in his hand. His old, hazy silver eyes looked down at Merlin for a moment, Merlin stared back in wonder. Mr Ollivander handed Merlin a dark coloured wand, not breaking eye contact. “Give this one a whirl,” he said softly.

Merlin took the wand carefully from his hand and waved it in front of him. They all heard a crash from behind them as a hatstand transformed into ice and shattered; coats and hats dropping into a cold pile on the floor. Mr Ollivander waved his hand and the hatstand instantly repaired itself, coats and hats placed back as they were.  
  
“Perhaps… not then,” the old man exclaimed as he picked another wand from the next shelf up and handed it to Merlin. This time, Merlin pointed it straight at a vase with a dragon on that he’d spotted on a high shelf. The vase shot off the shelf and fell, crashing over the ladder and splashing water and flowers everywhere. Ollivander quickly took the wand from Merlin and walked to the back of the shop, waving his hand over the mess to clean it up as he strode past. A few minutes of awkward silence later, he emerged with a very old looking purple box. He carefully pulled out the contents and handed Merlin a lighter coloured wand with wavy carvings over the handle.

Merlin barely had time to fully grasp the wand before he felt a strong energy flow through him, goosebumps appearing on his arms. Mr Ollivander smiled down at Merlin as he pointed the wand at the large crackling fire by the front desk. Mr Ollivander’s face turned from proud and delighted to worried and stunned as he witnessed Merlin’s eyes glow a flash of gold. Arthur missed this completely; his eyes completely transfixed on the smoke and embers rising up from the fire that had been transfigured into the shape of a dragon, steam coming out of its nose.

“That’s not possible…” he whispered to himself, eyes wide. He’d never seen anything like it before… only read about such a phenomenon and even then it was only ever seen centuries ago…

Merlin dropped the wand to his side and looked up at the old man, “sorry, sir?” he asked politely.  
  
“Ah… Aspen, phoenix feather core… fourteen and a half inch,” he replied, choosing not to disclose what he had witnessed in fear of worrying the young boy. “You must be… a very strong minded and determined individual, Mr Emrys. You see, the Pheonix is one of the most independent and detached creatures in the world. This wand will be a challenge for you to tame, but in time you will do great things together.”

Merlin could understand how ‘independent and detached’ could match him - growing up alone with no one understanding or accepting him (save his mother). He had spent a lot of time alone when he was younger. He liked to think himself strong minded; once he decided to do something, no one could usually stop him.

Now it was Arthur’s turn, his face still in shocked amazement in seeing the smokey dragon that Merlin had conjured. He seemed to completely miss Merlin’s golden eyes, the look on his face showed only hope that he could conjure the same smoky creature. Mr Ollivander handed him a shorter darker wand to Merlin’s. After a rather frightening moment where five high shelves dropped its contents on the trio’s heads and - once trying a second wand - a further shock to see the liquid from an old mug float into mid air and splash over Mr Ollivander (to which Arthur apologised immediately), he finally found one which - by the looks of it - made him feel the same warmth Merlin felt upon finding his.

The old man gave a small smile, “Yew wood, unicorn hair core, thirteen and three quarter inch. Now then, Mr Pendragon,” he began, leaning close to Arthur and not blinking, “This wand will help you possess all the makings of a great, strong wizard.” Arthur grinned proudly at this. “It is up to you and you alone, however, to choose which side to walk, for this wand is just as strong in the darkness… as it is the light. You have a very faithful wand here, young Pendragon; I’m sure it will be as fierce a protector of others as you will be. This wand most certainly doesn’t choose a mediocre or timid owner, and I can see in your eyes that you are neither.”

The boys listened silently, curious as to the meanings behind the old man’s words. He continued, turning around and stepping over to the counter, “Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold.” He leant forwards with his elbows on the desk, holding his hands together and once again glancing at the young wizards a look of seriousness, “I believe you two will go far in this world… together.”

There was a long pause. Mr Ollivander then sprang up and began to price up the wands. After receiving their money, he bid Merlin and Arthur farewell.

*

Walking slowly towards Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour for a snack break, Merlin and Arthur were both silent, hundreds of thoughts whizzing through their minds.

“What do you think he meant when he said we’ll both go far in this world together?” Arthur asked Merlin, breaking the silence.

“No idea. I want to know what he meant about destinies… Maybe he was just playing around. Playing mind tricks on the new students,” replied Merlin, digging straight into his hot fudge sundae.

“Yeah you’re probably right. I’ve still got loads to get, hurry up and finish so we can get going!” Arthur bossed, having already finished his strawberries and cream waffle cone.

The afternoon flew by as Merlin and Arthur finished off their shopping for school, Morgana joining them after saying goodbye to her friends, promising to meet them for dinner. They took one last walk past Quality Quidditch Supplies, trying to get a good look over people’s shoulders at the newest broom models out, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, looking forward to a hot meal after a busy day.

Gaius sat with Merlin and Arthur as they all dug in to their meals later that evening. Upon finishing his food, he bid the boys goodnight and left to head upstairs for bed, warning Merlin that if he woke him from his slumber, he’d turn him into a Puffskein (whatever that was). The boys treated themselves to another Butterbeer and talked for what seemed like hours. Arthur told Merlin all about his father Uther’s work at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (and enjoyed explaining to Merlin exactly what the Ministry was and what they do). Uther sounded like he had a pretty high position, as he was away a lot of the time. Morgana was his half sister (which explained their differing appearances); her mother passed away a few years ago and she’d lived with Arthur and Uther ever since. Arthur sadly lost his mother through childbirth, so never met her. He quickly changed the subject then, happily telling Merlin about his friends back home and how they’d hang out together in the forest near his town to fly their brooms and play games.

Merlin wore a weak smile, then stared sadly down at the bowl of soup in front of him, slowly dipping a slice of bread in the dregs at the bottom of the bowl. He was happy that his friend had an upbringing full of company and happiness, however it pushed him more to think about how people might treat him at Hogwarts - maybe it wasn’t magic that set him apart from others back home… What if befriending Arthur was a fluke and he went to Hogwarts not being able to befriend anyone else… what if he was still the outsider?

Arthur picked up on Merlin’s change of emotion.

“For the last day, all I’ve seen on your face is a smile, and all I’ve heard is ‘wow’ and ‘that’s amazing’ and ‘Arthur, how many knuts in a sickle again?’ What on Earth’s got your wand in a knot?” Arthur asked Merlin playfully, lifting his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth curling into a slight cheeky smile.

Merlin looked up slightly, still with concern and sadness in his eyes, “What if I don’t fit in at Hogwarts?” Arthur’s face changed from cheekiness to sympathy. Merlin continued, “I’ve never known anyone else like me, Arthur. You were the first magic face this face has seen since…” He didn’t finish his sentence, and thankfully Arthur didn’t push him to. “I’ve _always_ been alone, known as the freak, doing things without meaning to. Once, some kids stole my bag at school. I got so mad because the idiots kept throwing it to each other and wouldn’t give it back. I got so angry, I just stood.. and screamed… Next thing I knew, they were all on the floor a few feet away from me. I picked up my bag and ran. They never stopped calling me a freak. A nutter. Mad Merlin. I almost set fire to my room once after waking up from a nightmare and starting a fire with my mind. My mother could barely cope and it broke me to see her so… helpless. I’ve only known loneliness and have never made a single friend. Until you.” Merlin’s eyes watered a little.

Arthur gave a weak smile and sighed, then stood up, walked round to Merlin’s side of the table and sat next to him. “You’re an idiot,” he said simply. Merlin looked up at him in confusion.

“I may not have known you long Merlin Emrys, but I will swear to you now… you will fit in just _fine_.” Arthur looked into Merlin’s dark blue eyes reassuringly, to which Merlin’s face didn’t change. Arthur proceeded to throw a bread roll at him, chuckling. “Trust me! And if you don’t make a new friend at Hogwarts, I will get Morgana to transfigure my hat into a tea cosy and I promise to wear it to every lesson for a week.” Arthur held his hand to his chest as if to make it official. Merlin smiled, his spirits slowly rising again.

“Alright, then what if I _do_ make a new friend?” Merlin asked cheekily, wiping his eyes.

“I’ll think up something _when_ it happens” Arthur replied, casually. Merlin, bewildered by this strange notion, agreed to it all the same.

“I think seeing you walk around school with a tea cosy on your head is surprise enough, but I’ll take your deal.” The pair shook hands, Arthur looking content that he’d managed to cheer up his friend.

Upon hearing a nearby clock strike eleven, the pair finished off their Butterbeers and sloped off to bed. In twelve hours’ time, they’d be on their way to their new school…

*

The following morning, the group met up once again for breakfast before heaving their cases out of their rooms, shouting goodbye to Tom who waved back from behind the bar and heading back into the muggle world. Gaius paid for a taxi to Kings Cross station. Merlin - at first apprehensive - took his first ever running start through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Morgana kept trying to fool them that if you don’t go through at a run, a Doxy would appear and bite you. The boys didn’t believe her (much…).

Merlin couldn’t have grinned more if he tried as he looked up at the beautiful red and black train that stood before them, steam bellowing out the chimney. Gaius came through the barrier last, with Morgana waving goodbye and running off after spotting her friends and Arthur already pulling his suitcase up into one of the carriages, making it look easy. Merlin decided to use a little natural help of his own and, stepping up onto the first step and holding on to his case, gave it a good tug as his eyes flashed slits of gold. The case felt no heavier than a teapot once he’d got it moving up and into the carriage. Thankfully, no one seemed to have seen him, being too busy with their own luggage and saying goodbye to loved ones.

Merlin jumped back out with just enough time to thank his Uncle for looking after him, minutes before Eleven o’clock arrived and the Hogwarts Express pulled away. Merlin and Arthur waved goodbye out of the window. They’d already found an empty carriage near the end of the train. No more than twenty minutes into the journey, there was a knock at the door and two boys walked in asking to share the space. Merlin and Arthur agreed.

“What’s that you’ve got there?” asked the taller and musclier of the pair who introduced himself as Percival, looking at Merlin’s satchel which happened to have _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ poking out the top. It turns out that Percival was a third year Gryffindor who was looking forward to nothing more than beginning Care of Magical Creatures class. He’d already read _Fantastic Beasts_ and _The Monster Book of Monsters_ through twice, amongst other titles, and had pestered the teacher - Professor Kettleburn (whom by Percival’s description had literally given life and limb to the subject) - enough so he was allowed to feed some of the more tame creatures with him and some of the older students every few weeks.

The second of the two was called Gwaine, also a third year Gryffindor who was looking forward to getting back to Quidditch the most. He and Arthur got chatting about broom models and their favourite teams while Percival told Merlin all about the magical creatures he’ll be studying this year.

The journey continued with the four of them chatting, eating liquorice wands and chocolate frogs from the kindly old witch who pulled a trolley of goodies along the train and swapping chocolate frog cards. Percival and Gwaine kindly helped Merlin and Arthur practice some spells with their new wands. Merlin had pulled out his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ and immediately began practicing the first spell he could find - the wand-lighting charm. Both were getting dim flashes but nothing bright or clear. Still, with the help of the older two they continued trying while Merlin decided to read, hoping for more hints and Arthur just waved his wand around frantically trying to make it light up and failing miserably.

“ _Lumos!_ ” Arthur recited at his wand angrily as Gwaine grabbed it before it struck his face.

“Stop, look - like this, see?” He got Arthur to copy the shape he made in the air did with his own wand. Merlin joined in and their dim lights slowly got a little lighter, filling them with hope.

As the sun began to set, the boys changed into their school robes and got ready to go.

The train came to a steaming halt at Hogsmeade station and the hundreds of students disembarked, Merlin and Arthur heard a low but loud voice over the top of the crowds, “Firs’ years this way! Firs’ years follow me!” They looked over to see a lamp being held by the largest man Merlin had ever seen. Arthur leaned over to Merlin, “that’s Hagrid, Morgana told me he’s the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He’s a half giant!” Following the other first years and the animal skins, leather and thick black hair that made up Hagrid’s large shape, Merlin and Arthur soon found themselves floating in a small boat with two other students - a dark haired, freckled girl with a smile full of wonder and a scrawny looking boy who barely looked old enough to be eleven - slowly being pulled across a dark lake and seeing the welcome orange glow of hundreds of lights for the first time. The castle was a magnificent sight of tall towers with pointed rooftops; the reflection of it in the lake water only made it look more grand. There were many “ooh”s and “wow”s as they got closer, Merlin couldn’t help but join in, Arthur laughed at him playfully.

The boats glided ever closer to the school, and the young students eventually found themselves in an underground harbour. Disembarking from the boats, they heard Hagrid’s loud voice once again, “Mind yer step now, it can be very slippery. On ya go now!” They slowly made their way up a cliff edge, and Hagrid was right to warn them… Almost halfway up the path, Merlin’s heart stopped as he tripped on something hard close to the outer side of the path. Time slowed before him as he see saw the dark waters below, heard the students behind him begin to gasp and shout, feel the cold area around him give him goosebumps. He didn’t have time to think or react. Before he could even take another breath, he felt someone grab the back of his robes. He fell back toward the stones with a bash and heard his new robes tear a little as he was pulled upwards. Hagrid and Arthur picked him up off the floor.

“Blimey, you really should watch where yer walkin’! I told ya it wer slippery!” The giant said, more concerned rather than telling him off.

“I- I’m sorry, I tripped on something… I didn’t slip… But-“ Merlin began, slightly in shock.

“All that matters is you’re alive,” Arthur told him, keeping his hand on Merlin’s shoulder in case he fell again.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Merlin looked up at Hagrid, who chuckled.

“Hagrid will do fine., mister…?”

“Merlin, Merlin Emrys. This is Arthur - Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin introduced them both.

“Well, it’s a pleasure ter meet ya. Now, come on you lot - and be careful!” Hagrid shouted to the others, and with that they continued.

They finally reached the top, entering the dark grounds of Hogwarts and walking across the lawn following the light of Hagrid’s lamp towards two gigantic wooden doors. Hagrid pushed them doors open slowly, allowing the first years to gather in a huge stone entrance hall with a large staircase to the right and a set of high wooden double doors opposite. The room was lit by large fires burning on high stone pillars, eager voices echoed off the high ceilings as the remaining students shuffled in through the front door. Merlin turned around to see that they had been left alone, Hagrid must have closed the door and headed off elsewhere. They were momentarily left alone, slight whispers and murmurs being the only sound around them, mostly about Merlin’s fall.

A young girl walked over to them, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you alright? I was right next to you when you fell,” it was the dark, freckled girl from their boat. The worry in her voice made it sound as though she’d been friends with Merlin for years.

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you.” Merlin replied, the girl smiled.

“My name is Guinevere, but people usually call me Gwen,” she held out her hand.

Merlin shook back, introducing himself and Arthur.

There was a slightly awkward silence between them before Gwen replied, “I just wanted to check you were okay, that’s all.”

“Other than a few bruises and ripped robes, I’m fine,” Merlin smiled back, seeing the twinkle in her dark brown eyes. She leant to the side to have a look at Merlin’s robes and pulled out her wand, pointing it straight at Merlin. Some students began to look around and whispered, wondering what she was doing.

“ _Reparo_ ,” she said softly and within seconds, Merlin’ robes were fixed, right up to his tie being adjusted correctly. Merlin looked up at Gwen with wide eyes.

“I may have done a little practicing on the train…” Gwen curled up a smile at Merlin, then turned around to rejoin a group of girls she was stood with before.

Arthur stood next to Merlin, both as speechless as the other and both looking over at Gwen still surprised, “she can mend stuff and we’re here failing to create light…” He muttered, shocked.

Footsteps were heard coming from the staircase; a witch appeared, dressed in emerald green robes and a matching pointed hat with a feather on the side. The severe, stern look on her face reminded Merlin of his old school teachers. She stood on the steps for a moment, looking over the scared and anticipated faces gawping up at her. She walked down and headed towards the double doors opposite them.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I trust you all had a pleasant trip.” There were slight sniggers at this from some students, to which she ignored. “Now, when you walk through these doors you will join your classmates for our start of term feast. But first, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family whilst you are at Hogwarts. You will have opportunities to earn house points. However, any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be rewarded to the house with the most points. Now, if you’ll all follow me…”


End file.
